Welcome To The Family
by phasha18
Summary: Kali is a powerful young woman with various connections of a supernatural nature. She returns home to New York City after some time away to help bring some order to the chaos that's been happening. Contains: Supernatural, The Covenant (film), The Vampire Diaries, Charmed, True Blood, The Mortal Instruments/The Infernal Devices (film/books *will contain minor spoilers*).
1. Chapter 01: A Gathering of the Worlds

**WARNING:** _This contains the following: Supernatural, The Covenant (film), The Vampire Diaries, Charmed, True Blood, The Mortal Instruments/The Infernal Devices (film/books). So depending on what you've read or seen this may or may not be the story for you. Not all the characters will be present the entire time._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned from the following – as they belong to their respective creators – Supernatural (Sam, Dean & Castiel); The Covenant (Pogue, Tyler, Caleb & Reid); The Vampire Diaries (Damon, Stefan, Elena & Jeremy); Charmed (Paige, Piper [+2 kids], Phoebe & Leo); True Blood (Bill, Eric, Sookie, Pam & Sam); The Mortal Instruments (Most characters). I do own the character of Kali._

 **Title:** Welcome to the Family

 **Created:** 2011

 **Chapter 01:** _A Gathering of the Worlds_

Involved in this story are:

 **The Winchester boys - Sam and his older brother Dean**. As you probably all know Dean and Sam Winchester grew up without their mother as she was killed when Sam was only 6 months old. Ever since the boys were old enough, they have been hunting with their father John. Until recently when the older man was killed by Azazel, a demon.

 **Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers and Reid Garwin.** These boy are the Sons of Ipswich. They're descendants of the witches of the original Ipswich colony. When the oldest son Caleb turned 18 another young man Chase Collins, also a descendant of Ipswich was on a mission to take Caleb's powers from him. This didn't eventuate as if it had of happened Caleb wouldn't be alive today, as giving their power up means giving up their life. They are willing to learn from the Halliwell sisters so that they protect themselves and those that they love.

 **Damon and Stefan Salvatore; Elena and Jeremy Gilbert.** Now Stefan and Damon Salvatore are a story in themselves in that they are Vampires. Not your run of the mill vampire, they can go out during the day - IF and only if they are wearing an enchanted family heirloom from when they were human. Elena is the doppelganger of Katherine who is also a vampire - a vampire with an agenda and also a woman who both brothers fell for. Currently Elena is the object of Stefan's affections and Damon is well, Damon just won't let a thing happen to her. Jeremy is Elena's younger brother who just recently found out about what Damon and Stefan are and won't let them hurt her though they could easily kill him. And miscellaneous other characters.

 **Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell - the notorious Charmed ones.** These three sisters are more powerful than the Sons of Ipswich. The sisters each have a natural ability one that they've had since in the womb. Piper - the oldest sister, is also the mother of two young boys - she has the power to freeze time, and molecular combustion (meaning that she can blow things up). Phoebe - the middle sister and aunt of Piper's two boys - has the power of premonition and the ability to project herself into both the future and the past and also the power of levitation . While youngest sister Paige is half white-lighter half witch. She posses the power to orb not only herself but to orb objects to her and glamouring - a witches glamouring is different to that of a vampire. Paige is also able to heal people due to being part white-lighter.

 **Bill Compton, Eric Northman, Sookie Stackhouse, Pamela De Beaufort, Sam Merlotte.** Bill, Eric and Pam are the resident Vampires. Eric is the Sheriff of Area 5 - which is Bon Temps. He is well over a thousand years old and quite a powerful member of the vampire community. Pam is his assistant and the one he turned she is as old as Bill. Bill was sent to Bon Temps on a mission to find Sookie Stackhouse. But why is unclear. Sam Merlotte is a shapeshifter and close friend of Sookie. Sookie is a mysterious young girl. She is a telepath and although she doesn't know it she is part faerie.

 **Maryann Foster** \- Nobody knows what she is, or what she is up-to – mentioned only.

 **Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Clary Fray, Simon Lewis and Magnus Bane.** Alec, Isabelle and Jace had grown up being Shadow-hunters/demon hunters they knew no other life. Clary had been some what thrown in to it. Simon had been bitten by a vampire, and had subsequently become one – before becoming a day-lighter. And Magnus he was Warlock, 800 years old and still looked to be a teenager.

 **Kali Jane Masters/Herondale.** A shadow-hunter and witch - she is quite talented and nobody quite understands her and what she can do. She's been around for a while. Travelling through time meeting people who she believes will need her help and telling them to call when they do.

Various other characters from multiple books/movies/TV shows may be mentioned.

 _ **So on with the story.**_

Damon and Stefan Salvatore drove through Louisiana looking for Bon Temps they knew it had to be there somewhere just not where. The two boys where leaving the comfort of their home in Mystic Falls to look for help from some of the older vampires that they had been told existed. In the back seat of their car Elena and her brother Jeremy lay fast asleep with Elena's head on Jeremy's shoulder. Elena had wondered why their friends Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler hadn't been allowed to travel with them. Damon had told them it wasn't safe, while Stefan had told them they had been banned from bringing anyone but them with them.

"Why couldn't you have just agreed with me when I said it wasn't safe?" Damon hissed as he looked around for road signs and blinked when he saw a sign that said 'Tru Blood'.

"Because if I had agreed with you Caroline and Bonnie would have thought something was up," Stefan answered looking out the window and seeing the same sign. "I'm calling Kali and seeing where we are meant to be going."

"You do that," Damon said as he tried to work out what this 'Tru Blood' was that he was seeing signs for. In Mystic Falls they didn't have anything like it, though he had a feeling that Kali was trying to keep it that way. Little did Damon know she was controlling what was shown there as she didn't think it was necessary for everyone to know what the Salvatore brothers were.

In Bon Temps, Kali had arrived with Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Reid on Bill's doorstep. It may have been the middle of the day but she knew that she was welcome there as were the boys. She had ensured that everyone would be welcome.

"Kali, tell me again why are doing this?" Caleb questioned running a hand through his hair as he took the older girls hand in his.

"Because someone in this town has been hurting people all over the countryside," Kali answered as she closed her eyes and started to cast a spell that would enclose the Compton Manor in darkness. "Bill Compton, it's Kali Masters. We need to talk," Kali said loudly, as she stood at the door knocking on it twice. "And yes it is the middle of the day, but trust me it is safe,"

"Why would a...what is he again? Trust you?" Pogue queried, yes the boys trusted her they had known her their entire lives and knew what she was capable of doing.

"I always have trusted you Lady Kali," Bill said from behind the door as he opened it, nodding at her before he spoke again. "Young man, I am a vampire and you, you are what?"

"They are witches, they are also family." Kali told him, giving him a quick hug as they stepped inside the building. "Look Bill, I know you need your sleep during the day and all but we need to talk and no this could not wait," she spoke quickly, running a hand through her hair as she closed her eyes and allowed them to go black as she opened them. "Do not be alarmed, I'm calling for help we have a LOT to discuss."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Bill said, looking her in the eye as the boys walked to the living area and sat in a circle before they too made their eyes go black as night. "What are you doing?"

"We are casting a spell across the countryside," Kali answered, still casting the spell as she spoke to him. "They need quiet, I can talk to you while I cast. Look this spell is calling other witches – three powerful sisters to be exact."

"They're coming, they have a few loose ends to tie up but they'll be here," Caleb said as he and the other's eyes returned to normal. "Sorry but we had to do that," he added looking at Kali and Bill as they stood side-by-side.

"How long will that spell last?" Bill questioned, not daring to look away from her as they walked into the lounge.

"It will last as long as we will it to, which can be a long time or a short one," Tyler answered for her, he knew that she was reaching out to other people.

"Mister Compton, could you tell us about what is in this town?" Pogue questioned, looking at him and then at Reid, who was still trying to work out why he could see him in the mirror.

Within moments of Pogue asking him the question, there was a knock at the door. Kali had spoken to a lot of supernatural beings, along with a couple of hunters that she knew. She had made the hunter's promise her that they wouldn't kill anything unless they were directed to by her.

"Bill you might want to get the door," she paused before adding "It's either going to be the Salvatore Brothers – who are also vampires, or the Winchester brothers..." she paused again taking a deep breathe and speaking again. "or the Halliwell sisters and the Lightwoods,"

"It's the Salvatore brothers," Reid said suddenly, that was one thing he was able to do that the other's weren't. It was also something that Kali had taught him to do.

"You and they may be dead, but this is your house and you still have to invite them in," Kali said, shaking her head as the older man simply opened the door.

"Does he really?" Caleb asked, laughing as Kali shook her head subtly.

"Is Kali Masters here?" Damon queried, scratching his head as he looked around the room from the front door.

"She is, and who might you be?" Bill questioned, he still hadn't allowed the two boys inside the house.

"Sorry about my brother, I'm Stefan Salvatore and he's Damon. We were told to come to your house in order to find out what the hell is going on around the country," Stefan said as he glanced behind him and into his car to wear Elena and Jeremy were still soundly sleeping.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" Bill said as he made them stand outside his house while he waited to be sure.

"William Thomas Compton let them in now," Kali hissed before she threatened to remove the spell from the house. "I will remove the spell that is cast over this house,"

"Also, a warning if any of you try anything we will not stop what happens," Caleb said, he knew the Winchester brother's would never let anything happen to Kali she had helped them out many times.

Kali motioned for them all to take a seat in Bill's living room, Bill moved swiftly to his seat and sat down before anyone could. Caleb, Tyler, Reid and Pogue stood in various points of the room, almost as though they were guarding it. Damon and Stefan nodded to Kali before taking a seat.

"Bill you might want to call your lady friend, Sookie? That's her name isn't it?" Kali questioned, raising an eyebrow at the vampire as the Halliwell sister's orbed into the room. "Ladies," she smiled, and then noticed that Piper's two little boys had tagged along.

"Relax Kali, they'll stay safe both of them can protect themselves with a sphere of protection," Piper said looking directly at her and then looking around the room. "I'm Piper Halliwell, and these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige," she paused briefly as her sisters picked up Wyatt and Chris. "This is Wyatt and Chris, my sons,"

"I'll get Elena to watch them," Stefan said before he walked out of the house stopping briefly when he felt the sisters eyes on him.

"She's his girlfriend, and a human," Kali explained as sat herself down on the floor and motioned for the others to follow her lead.

"Someone's using and they aren't in this room," Caleb said suddenly, it was something that the four teenagers all agreed on. They could tell when someone was using in the same township as they were in.

"Give me a second," with that Kali closed her eyes and focused on the surrounding areas to see if she could pin point a location.

"Mystic falls has two warlocks," Tyler said only knowing this, having met them both before as had Damon, Stefan and Elena.

"That would explain the sudden power surge we felt as we travelled here," Phoebe said, looking to her sisters who nodded. "Tell me are they a father and son duo?"

"Phoebe!" Piper explained as her youngest son struggled to get down. "LEO!" she called, knowing that her husband would hear her. Within seconds he had orbed into the room. "Take the boys somewhere safe, boys please stay with daddy ,"

"Piper what's going on?" Leo questioned as the two boys ran to their father. Tyler took Phoebe aside and told her what they had been feeling.

Kali took a deep breath and looked directly at the Salvatore brothers before she spoke. Damon stood back not liking the look that was beginning to show in Kali's eyes as she stared at him.

"It's a father and son. Jonas and Luka Martin, but they're dead..." Damon said pausing briefly before he added. "Stefan snapped Jonas' neck and I lit the young one on fire,"

"That didn't kill them...Well it did it, but they're not dead and they're not un-dead either," Kali said before Caleb took over from her.

"What Kali is trying to say is that someone brought them back to life, and that apparently all of us are interfering," Caleb said as a cellphone rang everyone looked around trying to see if they could work out where it was coming from.

"It's mine," Kali pulled out her phone and looked at the screen, she had told everyone to turn their phones to silent and she thought that was what had done to her own. Magnus Bane, flashed up on the screen. "I have to take this." she walked out of the room and stood in the entry way. "Magnus,"

'Kali, sorry we're running late. We have come across a slight problem. Can you help track Jace Herondale and...' Magnus was cut off by Kali talking.

"Jonathan Morgenstern/Sebastien Verlac whatever he's called now," Kali took a deep breath she feared that this was coming. "Wait, why Jace? What happened?"

'I'll explain later,' Magnus told her, but before he knew it Kali had a created a portal right where he was standing.

"Get your asses here now," she told him before hanging up her phone and walking back into the main room. "I have three Shadow-hunters – demon hunters, and a warlock coming...now if any of you show any signs of hostility you know what will happen,"

"Just how many families do you know?" Magnus questioned, stepping through the portal and straight into the room that everyone was gathered in.

"I know enough," came Kali's reply, she smirked at the older man as he walked over to her and hugged her.


	2. Chapter 02: Save Me, Save Us

**Chapter 02:** _Save Me/Save Us_

Once everyone had settled, albeit squashed into the living room of Bill's manor. Kali set about trying to get everyone in order. She had a feeling that it was going to be difficult, after all she had managed to get – vampires, werewolves, witches, a warlock and demon-hunters all in the same room.

"Have you done the introductions, my Lady?" Magnus smirked, looking to her – Alec raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, she can be considered some what a Lady in that she equals my powers to an extent,"

"Magnus," Kali said shortly, glaring at him. "We are in the house of William 'Bill' Compton," she motioned to Bill who sat in his chair. "Bill, either you take that staunch look off of your face, or you return to sleep."

"Kali, the activity...it's back," this time it was Caleb who spoke, looking at the older girl from where he was standing.

"Caleb's right," Reid agreed with him, his eyes going black as he spoke and then back to normal.

"Dean, Sam! Sit your asses down. I know to you a possessed being's eyes go black – it is not the case with Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler. Their eyes go black when they use their power and when they sense someone using," Kali said using her own power to stop Sam and Dean from moving. "Now I'm going to continue with my introductions. Reid Garwin and Caleb Danvers are the two boys that both just spoke," Reid and Caleb nodded their heads. "Sam and Dean Winchester – the men who are currently unable to move because of me," She stuck her tongue out at them. "Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms over there, the three sisters are Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell,"

"Why have you brought so many different people here?" Bill questioned, looking towards and then glancing outside wondering why the spell she'd cast hadn't dropped yet.

"Like I said, there is something killing all of our kinds across the country-side," she stated once again before she finished off with her introductions.

"Magnus said that you could help us..." this time it was Clary Fray who spoke, she hadn't really said much since they had walked through the portal.

"He did, did he?" Kali shot Magnus a look before she spoke to Clary again. "I can, but you have to be very patient," she told the teenager before motioning for her to sit down. _'Magnus, you have some explaining to do,'_

"How are we to deal with this problem?" Damon spoke, looking around the room as he realised that they had all come from very different times.

 _'Kali, the girl Clary - her brother is Jonathan Morgenstern - he has demon blood running through his veins. Jace is the one that she wants - her one true love - they have the blood of the Angel Raziel,'_ Magnus spoke silently with Kali, it was one advantage they had.

 _'I may be able to help but I'm not certain, they'll have to tell me exactly what happened in order for me to be able to help fully,_ ' she replied taking a deep breath before she spoke again. _'They need to know that he may not be the same person,'_

 _'He has already changed - they can sense it. Who do you need for it to work?'_ Magnus queried, looking silently at the four teenagers that had come with him.

 _'His parabatai - don't look so shocked I know their origins,'_ Kali looked at Magnus and then gestured towards Alec. "Alec, could you come with me. For this to work I need your complete co-operation," she paused and spoke again. "You're his _parabatai_ \- the bond you have with him is stronger than the one he has with Clary,"

"How do you know about the _parabatai?"_ Isabelle questioned, pulling Clary back as the young girl had started to movie. "Clary, it's best not to argue with her," she had heard a few rumours and wondered if they were true.

"I know your mother Maryse - I also stayed at the institute a long time ago to study...yes I'm a witch but not your typical one, I have some of the marks and training of the Shadowhunters," Kali explained pulling up a sleeve to reveal one of the same markings as Isabelle and Alec had. "Alec - hold out your arm, I need to make a small rune type making on the inside of your wrist,"

"I thought only those born of the angel could bear the markings?" Alec questioned, doing exactly what she said as everyone else stood as still as they could.

"One of the small exceptions, my parents are both Nephilim, shadowhunters,"

Kali made the marking on Alec's wrist and then closed her eyes, before opening them and drawing her hand slowly away from Alec's wrist and making the marking seemingly rise from his skin. After pulling the marking from his wrist she spun it around and enlarged it as though she was examining it through a microscope. A second later and she had shrunk the image and was placing it back where she had marked it.

"I want Damon, Dean and Sam to stand guard outside I feel as though things may go a little south," Kali said suddenly as she took a deep breath and then continued.

"What did you just see?" Phoebe questioned, out all the Halliwells she had to have been one of the more inquisitive sisters.

"Everything, the marking I gave Alec just now showed me everything I need to know in order to bring Jace here...I need everyone on their guard. Clary, listen to me, I know you love Jace. But and this is a big but, I want you to stay with the Paige, Paige if there's any trouble you two need to orb straight up to the next floor. Clary I don't care about your ability to create runes right now," Kali stated she had to make them all understand just how hard this could be. "I saw when you talked with Magnus and Alec and your mother about different dimensions..."

"You saw all of that in a symbol?" Isabelle questioned looking to Magnus as she spoke and then glancing at Clary who suddenly had a young woman with hair like hers taking her hand.

"I did, Alec's parabatai rune enhanced it...it is also what I will be using to draw Jace here," Kali took a deep breath, and looked at Alec who was slightly taller than her. "Izzy, come stand with your brother. Your strength will help him," Alec and Isabelle looked at one another and then at her.

"Iz, use your stele and start the rune on me and finish it on you," Alec had understood that was what she meant for them to do. "Here put your arm next to mine and do it here," he pointed to the inside of his wrist above where Kali had done the marking.

"Very good, now both of you need to stand still. What I'm about to do could get rocky...Everyone please do as I asked, you need to be prepared for anything. Damon, Dean and Sam get your butt's outside right now," Kali was close to yelling at all of them. "Reid, go with them. Make sure that they're ready," Reid nodded and motioned for the older men to follow him. ' _Let the parabatai's be brought together. Parabatai binds are stronger that life. The good in one brings out the good in the other. I call Jace Herondale forth from wherever he is in time and space. Bring him now to where I stand for those who love him need him now. Parabatai binds be stronger now. Magnus you need to say this as I say it for it to work, we are stronger than the Halliwells and of Caleb, Tyler, Reid and Pogue.'_

 _'As you wish my lady. What else do we need?'_ Magnus looked to Kali and nodded, watching as Kali suddenly had the Morgenstern ring in her hand.

"How?" Clary put her hand to her throat and realised that the ring wasn't there.

"One of my many powers," Kali replied, everyone's eyes were on her as she spoke. It was exactly as she expected. "I need three white candles and two purple and a red. And then 6 rocks of the same size," Everyone looked at her like she was crazy when she said what she needed.

Within seconds of what Kali had wished for Caleb and Tyler had pulled the candles from their bags. They had somehow put them in with out thinking about it. Paige made 6 rocks of the same size appear in a small pile at Kali's feet. Kali made two swift movements of her hand and the candles and the rocks had formed a star around her and the Lightwoods and the candles flames flickered to life.

"Magnus, in a moment we shall begin. Alec and Izzy I want you both to take a deep breath," Kali told them pulling her her back off her face and allowing for them to see a small rune tattooed on the side of her neck.

"Let the _parabatai's_ be brought together. _Parabatai_ binds are stronger that life. The good in one brings out the good in the other. I call Jace Herondale forth from wherever he is in time and space. Bring him now to where I stand for those who love him need him now. _Parabatai_ binds be stronger now," Kali and Magnus spoke in time, their words sounding smooth and as though it was only one person speaking. ' _Alec as soon as the doorway opens I want to you speak to Jace he'll be able to hear you. Now, don't say anything until it opens you'll see it and be only one to be able'_ Kali spoke in her mind to Alec while she continued to repeat the phrasing with Magnus.

Alec glanced around him and noticed that everyone was perfectly still, including Isabelle who had a firm grip on him ensuring that if he were to fall that she would be able to catch him. He looked ahead of him and noticed that a light was appearing before him, one that hadn't been there before. "Jace," Alec only said his name he didn't know what else to say.

' _Alec, talk to him like he's your brother. Tell him that you miss him and that you need to see him,'_ This time Magnus' voice had entered his mind. _'Don't be scared, just talk to him. Convince him to walk through the doorway,'_

"Jace, I miss talking to you – well going and sparring and all the things we used to do. I know that deep down you do too," Alec prayed that what he saying was getting through to him, that he would step through the doorway. "Please – I never thought I would say please. But the rune to mend a broken heart is the most painful one," it was those words that managed to get Jace to step through the doorway.

As soon as the young boy had stepped through Magnus and Kali extinguished the candles and Alec had all but collapsed into Isabelle. Clary went to move but was stopped by Paige who still had her by the arm. Jace looked around him – he didn't know where he was.

' _Clary, stay where you are. Please. Just trust me.'_ Kali spoke to her quietly as she had Isabelle move Alec to the lounge but not before she gently took hold of Jace's arm. "I know that you're quite confused, but we needed to you come to talk to us," Kali smiled gently at him, not removing her arm as Jace went to try and flip her. "You can try, but I wouldn't," she told him sharply. ' _Sam has Castiel arrived? We need to use his angel blade,'_

"Jace, it's okay. She doesn't want to hurt you. She wants to help we all do, that's why you came," Clary said quietly from where she was standing. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," they were the only words that Jace spoke, his golden eyes closing as he looked at Clary before collapsing much like Alec had done.

"Move him to the couch, beside Alec and show me where the mark Lilith made is," Kali said, Magnus nodded and motioned for Simon to move and help him. After they successfully moved him to the couch it was only then that Kali allowed for Clary to move – only if Paige did too. Alec couldn't think where the mark was and Kali could see it on his face. "Clary, come and show me where the mark is,"

Clary moved with Paige close behind her, keeping a watchful eye on the young girl. "Here above his heart," she pointed before she looked up at Kali.

"Thank you, just stand back for a moment," Kali thanked her and then carefully unbuttoned the shirt that Jace was wearing and made a small cut in the rune which jolted Jace awake. "Easy, Jace."

"Lady Kali," he remembered meeting her once when he was younger. "Clary, Alec...what happened to Alec?" he looked to his side and saw him still passed out.

"He's okay. Jace, what is he planning?" Clary asked, she wanted to know exactly what Sebastien was planning. They all did. "How do you know her?"

"Not now Clary," Kali scolded the young girl before she looked to Jace again. "Jace, can you please tell us?"

"He wants the world to be pure - but his idea of pure is twisted," he replied, Kali looked at Clary and rolled her eyes motioning for the young girl to go to Jace.

"I can only hold the rune apart for so long before it starts to repair itself," Kali told them before she walked off and into one of the corners motioning for Magnus, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue to follow her. Reid was still off outside following her orders.

In the corner of the room Kali stood talking to the four warlocks, she had known them for longer than what she had known the Halliwell sisters. Piper, Phoebe and Paige started to wonder why they had been brought across the country side - that was until Phoebe pointed out that their abilities set them apart.

"Magnus, I can't hold the rune apart for much longer before it starts healing itself. And the boys, they don't have the ability to do it," Kali took a deep breath, now she was trying to not let all the magic drain her.

"How long can you make it last?" Magnus questioned, the same thing was sitting on the tips of everyone's tongue.

"Maybe another five minutes at the most, I've asked the Winchesters to contact an Angel they know," as soon as Kali said those words, she could feel that Alec would be over to them. "Alec, just stay there. I'll explain in a moment." she said without looking behind her, she had heard the sound of him standing up. "There's an Angel called Castiel, he's a friend of Sam and Dean's. He is very much in love with humanity,"

"An angel in love with Humanity?" this time it was Caleb who spoke. Vampires, demons, werewolves all of this was very new to them. They knew that witches and warlocks existed, because they had been born that way.

"Yes, this one takes a corporeal form. He has a human host," Kali explained, looking behind them to see that everyone was staring at Jace. ' _Fuck Magnus, we need to be prepared - Sebastien's demons will soon do his bidding. The magic keeping Lilith's rune apart is wearing thin it's starting to heal._ ' Kali spoke quickly and silent to Magnus who nodded. "Paige, be prepared to take Clary, Elena, Jeremy and wait a minute...who is he?" she had only just noticed Simon standing alone.

"Simon, he's a fledgling vampire...he has the Mark of Cain...and he's my best-friend," Clary spoke looking to Kali as she did. She was still near Jace, his hand wrapped tightly around hers.

"Take Simon as well to another area of the house, please. Simon stop trying to protest, if the Winchester brothers learn that you're only a fledgling they will try to harm you," Kali told them, she didn't need that. "Yes, I'm aware of the Mark of Cain, that's why I'm asking well telling you what has to be done,"

Stefan had brought Elena and Jeremy inside the house, figuring that it was much safer in than out. Isabelle had stood up next to Alec and was watching Jace with Alec. Alec was was watching as the rune healed itself. They knew that once it was healed Sebastien would turn up.

"Sam and Dean Winchester if that friend of yours doesn't turn up soon we will lose," Kali shouted making sure that she could be heard outside. "Jace, keep in mind that we are trying to help you," she whispered watching as the last of Lilith's rune healed.

"Alec, Izzy stand aside," Piper spoke this time, Alec shook his head looking at the older woman as she spoke. "If you don't move I may accidentally freeze you too," Piper wasn't sure what would happen when she used her powers, she also didn't know what effect it would have on vampires among other creatures especially the good.

"Hey Paige, be ready to send Clary down when I tell you to," Paige nodded before she orbed the 4 teenagers to the higher levels of the manor.

"He wants to know why you need him?" Dean questioned, from outside a window where he could see into the manor.

"For the use of his Angel Blade," Kali told Dean, Dean shook his head as Castiel spoke to him.

"He wants no part in this," Dean paused before he continued. "Something about you having no right,"

 _'Castiel! I have every right - as do these children,'_ she spoke in a way that only he could hear what she was saying. _'They have the blood of the angel Raziel running through them, the Lightwoods, Herondales, Morgensterns and Fairchilds,'_ she had known Clary's mother's maiden name without her having to say it.

"Hello Sebastien," Kali said as the teenage boy appeared before them and Jace stood up.

"How do you know who I am?" he questioned, he didn't know that she had watched him grow up like she had most of the people in the room – some of the vampires excluded.

"I know a lot," was all Kali said as she closed her eyes and severed Jace's connection with Sebastien again. _'Jace, don't say anything to us. I've severed the connection to Sebastien but he still thinks it's there. There is only so long that I can keep it apart.'_


	3. Chapter 03: Patience Is A Virtue

**Chapter 03:** _Patience Is A Virtue_

Piper froze Sebastien where he was standing, outside they could hear fighting had started. Sebastien smirked, only his body was frozen and not his head. Alec and Izzy looked at one another and then at Jace and prayed that he knew what to do. Alec glanced at Magnus who was still standing by Kali's side and then looked around as the three young warlocks left the room and went outside, along with Phoebe and Stefan Salvatore. Magnus motioned for Izzy and Alec to go outside and help. Sebastien started laughing. Kali simply flicked a finger at him and he flew backwards into the wall.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you not expecting that?" she laughed, she'd managed to draw some strength, albeit borrowed from Caleb before he had gone outside.

"Hurt me and you hurt him," Sebastien stated as though Kali didn't know what she was doing.

"Really? So you think that a little mark from Lilith can stop me?" Kali asked, moving him up the wall. "I'm not stupid you know, oh and don't bother trying to use your _stele_ to heal him when you unfreeze, it won't work,"

"Who are you?" Sebastien questioned again, his voice wavering only slightly as he spoke.

"You haven't figured it out yet Johnathon Morgenstern?" Kali laughed before she spoke again. "I've known who you are for a very long time, you will one day work out who I am," she said as he unfroze. _'Jace if you need to speak to Clary do it now, I've opened up a silent channel between the two of you,'_

Outside multiple demons where attacking, Sam, Dean, Damon, and everyone who was outside had never seen anything like it before. Alec was wishing that he was inside with Jace, even though he knew his _parabatai_ was safe. After arguing with Castiel, it was determined that he wouldn't allow them to use the angel blade. Kali had also had to reluctantly let Jace go with Sebastien, much to the protest of the young ShadowHunters.

"Why did you let him go?" Clary screamed, she wanted to hurt Kali but no one was letting her close to her.

"Clary, calm down. I told you that I can help him, and I will. He needs to go with Sebastien until we can get an Angel willing to part temporarily with their Angel Blade. That's the only thing that can completely destroy the bond," Kali explained, watching as the young red head's temper rose. "Mitescere," she muttered under her breath, the Latin equivalent had more meaning when said by a witch _._

"She's right, calm down. We will get him back," This time Phoebe spoke she had moved to beside Clary and put her hand on the young girls shoulder. "There's going to be a battle - well maybe a few battles. In one Clary you will have to do something that will tear you up inside..." she said as she had a vision as soon as she placed her hand on Clary.

"Pheeb's what did you see?" Piper asked her younger sister, as Isabelle moved to hug Clary.

"Just bits and pieces...there's going to be a war...and Kali, well she may be the only one able to help Jace – aside from his family," Phoebe said, this confused everyone greatly how was a witch to help them?

 _'Magnus, Phoebe tells me that Clary will have no option but to use the blade that you procure on Jace...that you will be injured as well. That Alec will do everything in his will to protect everyone. She saw death and destruction'_ Kali told him as silently as she could. ' _I'll be there of course, but I can't interfere...I'll be watching...you'll be injured – not once but twice...'_ she paused for a second before continuing. _'The second time you will be in fathers domain,'_ Magnus looked at her, she gave him a smile before she spoke again. _'Oh come on, you know that he came to Amatis while she was pregnant with Stephen's daughter and that he bestowed the powers on me without her knowledge for reasons unknown,'_

 _'Does Amatis know now?'_ Magnus questioned, looking at her and watching as her eyes changed for a split second. _'you still have his eyes you know,'_ he smirked at his little sister, he had known who she was for a long time.

 _'Haha, I know. Glamours only work so long – I'm surprised your young shadow hunter friends haven't figured it out yet,'_ this time she started to laugh and really couldn't help herself.

"What's so funny? And how do you know so much of what you know?" Alec questioned as the demons had disappeared when Sebastien and Jace had, so everyone had come back inside. Though they were totally unsure of why they had appeared in broad-daylight.

"I'm just surprised that you haven't looked closely at me yet," she smirked and let herself release the glamour. When she released the glamour on her eyes they showed eyes so very similar to Magnus'.

"Your eyes," Isabelle looked between Magnus and Kali now it was her turn to be curious.

"Magnus is my...well in a way he's my big brother...but in saying that my parents are Amatis Graymark and Stephen Herondale," Kali explained, Clary looked at her now very confused how was she related to Magnus and to Jace. "It's a very long story. One that you'll learn later. Now for the whole 'My Lady' and 'Lady Kali' part, when you can scare people as easily as what I do they learn to respect you," she paused briefly and then remembered that they most likely had heard Jace call her 'Lady Kali'. "Jace knowing me was no accident...I can travel in time – long ago before he went to the Lightwoods, he had a nanny – the nanny was me, to Valentine I became an old woman, to Jace I was just me,"

"But couldn't Valentine see through it?" Dean questioned, everyone had been paying close attention to her.

"No, I used a much stronger incantation on myself around him to ensure that he couldn't. But when he wasn't around Jace saw me for who I was...the last time I saw him I told him that the next time we met would be in the correct time stream – that I wouldn't be much older than him, which by the way I'm not," Kali told them as she noticed that Alec and Isabelle were still looking at her eyes.

"You keep changing your eyes, I'm noticing it more now...also I think I remember seeing you when we were in Idris and Alicante when we were children," Alec said tilting his head to the side slightly.

"You did," she laughed, she couldn't help it. "Alec, do you trust me that I can help you?" Kali questioned, Alec nodded and then looked at Isabelle.

"I trust you too," Isabelle smiled, she was staring at her eyes there was something about them that was familiar. "Your eyes...when I was little I saw them, I remember,"

"You did, I wasn't very old at the time either...I think it was on one of the times that I was traveling in time," Kali said, almost instantly wondering if she should have said anything at all. "Or it could have been when I was still a child myself,"

Bill was still wondering why his entire manor was still filled with people from around the globe. Kali rolled her eyes at him and then sat her self in the middle of the room. She knew his question and that it needed answering.

"Lady Kali, will you kindly explain why everyone is seated in my house?" Bill questioned, as Sookie arrived she was quite concerned as she couldn't read anyone's mind.

"You must be Sookie, I'm Kali, could you take a seat and I'll try to explain why I asked everyone to come to Bill's," she paused waiting for the blond girl to take a seat. "If you don't sit down I will be forced to make you sit myself," Sookie raised an eyebrow at her and sat down. "Thank you. Now I know that you are all wondering why I told you to come to Bon Temps, to the manor of Bill Compton. It is purely because this place has the least amount of activity going on...yes I know that sounds crazy but it's true,"

"She's correct, since we've been I haven't felt much activity of any kind...aside from one constant stream but I don't know what that is," Caleb spoke his eyes flashing black as though he was about to do something.

"Caleb! Look there's random ass shit going on at the moment. The one presence in this town will be destroyed, but you have to wait until the harvest – Sookie that is why you are here it's your destiny. I will be leaving Caleb and Tyler here to help you should they see fit. Now Damon and Stefan – your Warlocks – Luka and Jonas, they can be killed but you need to decapitate them and then turn their bodies to ash." Kali spoke as though this was the most obvious thing in the world as to what they had to do. "The Halliwell sisters will help you, you will need it. Now Dean and Sam you – well you know what you need to do, and that is continue keeping them under control...there are places you need to steer clear of though,"

"Kali is correct on all counts. Clary she will help you to save Jace, she must...they are related and it's what her heart tells her to do," Tyler spoke quietly, he wasn't one for attention but when it came to having to talk to people about what the future held he was okay at it.

 _'Tyler, take a deep breath and talk with Phoebe,'_ Tyler shook his head and looked at her. "Now may I continue?" Kali questioned, everyone nodded and looked to her. "Sam and Dean, steer clear of New York, London, Los Angeles, these are a few of the spots that are looked after by the Shadowhunters – it's why you've never had any activity there," she paused for a second before she continued again. "Magnus, portal back to New York now. Alec tell your mother that I'll be there soon. Have things to finish up but she'll understand,"

"As you wish," Clary broke free of Phoebe's grasp and ran over to Kali as Magnus spoke to her. "Kali, make sure you do as you said,"

"Have I ever not? And Clary it will be okay, I'll explain more to you when I see you next," Kali assured her as she looked at the young girl and gave her a quick hug. "Mention my name to your mother, see what she says,"

Magnus opened up a portal, similar to the one that Kali had created earlier to bring them to Bon Temps. Alec and Izzy stepped through first, followed by Simon who had grabbed Clary's hand and was dragging her through. Once they were through Magnus stepped through with the portal closing behind him.

"Why did you bring them?" Dean almost demanded, he and Sam had never seen children that were as adept at fighting as what they were.

"They are family. They may only be children but Alec, Isabelle and Jace grew up fighting demons, they've killed more than what you and your brother have. I trust them and Magnus with my life. That is why I brought them here. Clary, I have been watching since she was a small girl, Simon is her friend and that's all you need to know," Kali replied running a hand through her hair as she spoke before she moved slightly. "Also the spell that was cast earlier on this house, throwing it into darkness is fading. William, do you have block out curtains?"

"Kali? Can you hold it?" Caleb questioned, uncertainly as he looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"Not for much longer. It is rather taxing casting multiple spells while holding onto two all the time," Kali sat on the floor and closed her eyes. "You might want to draw the curtains now, if you do have them William. If not I suggest you find the darkest corner of the room," Bill moved quickly and drew the newly installed curtains, he'd recently installed them because Sookie had a habit of turning up during the day.

"What about the rest of us...how do you know all of us?" Dean questioned, it was in his nature to interrogate.

"You really want to know? I met Bill on one of my time-traveling adventures...well I guess you could call the them adventures. I don't remember exactly when but it was some 50 years ago, I believe that was around the same time I met the Salvatore brothers...the Halliwell sisters I met not too long ago, I believe Wyatt had just been born," Kali said pausing to take a breath before she continued. "I may only be 20 years old but I've done a lot in that time, Sam and Dean I met maybe 3 years ago...their father saved my life, crazy as that may seem for an immortal,"

"Wait, you're immortal?" Sam and Tyler questioned, it was one thing that she hadn't really told anyone ever.

"Yes. Just as Magnus Bane is, the warlock who was here with Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Clarissa Fray and my little brother. It's also very rare for the mother/child of a demon to survive being born. I am a rare creature in that fact," Kali couldn't help but think back to when she had met Tessa Gray and Magnus for the first time. Magnus had seen her eyes and knew instantly who she was.

"When did you meet the warlock?" Dean questioned, Kali started laughing, had he already forgotten that Tyler, Reid, Pogue and Caleb were also warlocks.

"You'll have to be more specific. I can tell you when I met the four boys here...or I can tell you when I met my older brother," she paused looking around the room. "Magnus I met a long time ago, oh hell I met Magnus in the 1800's, are you happy? I was still only a child, a very small child at that. I met Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and Reid when they were 13 so not long ago...since they're only now just 18 and 19,"

"A child?" that was the only question that came from Bill he had known her a while but just was unsure of exactly what she was capable.

"Yes, I was a child. I had travelled in time...it was the first time of doing, I was maybe three at the time and I was thinking what it would be like to have a big brother and it sent me to him..." she paused taking a deep breath pulling her hair from it's loose bun. "He knew who I was the second I turned up, neither of us know how or why I went to him at that time in his life but I did. This was in the 1800s...Magnus is nearing 400 years old. And in saying that I need to travel to New York tonight, I've told you all what you must do and whether you choose to believe me that's up to you,"


	4. Chapter 04: You Can't Lose Me

**Chapter 04:** _You Can't Lose Me_

Back at the Institute in New York, Alec and Isabelle had raced to their mother to talk to her, while Clary and Simon had gone to her mother to talk to her. As soon as the children had mentioned Kali's name, Maryse had turned from them and walked away, Jocelyn had pulled her daughter close to her.

"Mother?" Alec questioned, as he and Isabelle walked behind her. "You remember her, don't you?"

"I do, she is the reason that Amatis Herondale and Lucian Graymark are who they are. Lucian did everything in his power to protect her, even though she's never needed it. Amatis is her mother, by all rights when she was born Amatis should have died...but she didn't some how Kali being born kept her alive," Maryse didn't know how to explain it, all Shadowhunters knew that a demon and mundane/nephilim child resulted in either a stillborn or the death of the mother yet Kali's birth had, had the opposite effect. "Amatis never wondered where her daughter disappeared to, for wherever she went she would always be safe...now why have you brought up the young girl?"

"We met with her, she asked us to...she...we believe that she can help Jace," Alec told her, no one was quite sure how he she would react.

"Mom, we do remember, all the time she spent with us when we were kids...Jace...he remembers her..." this time Isabelle spoke almost quietly it was the first she had spoken to her.

"You saw him?" It was then that Maryse turned to face her children, both of them nodded. "How was he?" she questioned, she knew that she should contact the enclave but she didn't want to do that, not yet.

"He was okay, Kali said that she can track him if and only if we want her to. She said she was coming to the institute – that you would understand," Alec told her, watching as Isabelle rand to their mother and through her arms around her.

"I do," those were the only words that she spoke until there was a knock on the doors of the institute. Kali had always knocked before she entered, even though she was welcome.

Maryse walked down the stairs to the foyer of the Institute and found herself staring at Kali who had made her way inside, she also had found one of the Silent Brothers standing with the young girl.

 _'Jem, you do remember me from when I was small...don't you?'_ Kali questioned, Brother Zachariah who she had met when she had gone to see Magnus the first time.

 _'I do young one, I do. Now, do not let them hear you call me that name. You must call me Brother Zachariah.'_ Brother Zachariah told her, Kali thought she heard a snicker in the voice one from when she had met him originally.

"Kali, I wasn't expecting you until tonight," Maryse told the young girl as she looked to her and then to the Silent Brother.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. But I did need to come," Kali said and before she knew it she had Maryse's arms wrapped around her. "Aunt Maryse?"

"Come talk in the library with Brother Zachariah and I," Maryse motioned for her to follow. "Alec can you take Kali's bags to her old room?"

Kali followed Maryse, with Brother Zachariah - the two of them engaged in silent conversation. He had known what she could from the day that he had met her. She was distantly related to his parabatai, in-fact everyone in the New York institute had been distantly related to people he knew long ago.

"Aunt Maryse, there is something that you need to know," Kali said once they had stepped into the library and closed the door behind them.

"Wait until we settle into the room," Maryse said motioning for them to take a seat. Brother Zachariah waited until both ladies had been seated. "Now would you start from the top,"

"Do you remember, when I first started disappearing when I was still a child?" she questioned, there was something that she never told and that only Brother Zachariah was a little aware of. _'Jem...I can't do this...I can't tell her what I was told when I was little...'_

 _'I know, and you promised me that you would say nothing until you were certain that it was going to happen,'_ Brother Zachariah spoke to her alone before he spoke. _'Mrs Lightwood, you need to be prepared for what she has to say,'_

"I do remember, I have known you for your entire life remember," Maryse spoke to her and nodded to Brother Zachariah.

"One of those times I went to eighteen seventy-eight. I actually went there a few times...by co-incidence only. The last time I was there...I was maybe twelve years old, you never made me swear on the Sword of the Angel...but I made a promise to Brother Zachariah that I would never say anything," Kali paused she could hear Alec and Isabelle standing on the outside of the door. _'Alec, Iz, I'll talk to you soon I promise. Now go away from the door,'_ "One of the things that Mortman, he was the adopted son of two warlocks...I believe it's in the archives...any way one of the things he had said was about the future – I don't know, at first I didn't believe him. But now after meeting Clary and knowing Jace for as long as I have...I think it's actually all true,"

"Dear God. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Maryse questioned, looking between Brother Zachariah and Kali.

 _'I asked her not to tell, not until we were certain of what was happening,'_ Brother Zachariah told her, it was unlike the Silent Brothers not to reveal things but Brother Zachariah had never been like the others.

"And you're certain now?" Kali nodded she didn't know how else to react.

 _'Aunt Maryse, I need to tell you something. This is quite important too. Jace and Clary – they aren't related. Jace is a Herondale...he's my brother, well my half-brother but my brother none the less. Sebastien or Jonathon whatever you want to call him – he's Clary's brother but they are nothing like,'_ Kali spoke directly into Maryse's mind, she knew that Alec and Isabelle were still listening outside and didn't need them to hear it, even though she had told them earlier their mother didn't need to know that so she skirted around the truth carefully.

 _'Maryse you know that she has never told you a lie. Not once, and I can assure you that she is not lying now, she's a very smart young woman,'_ Brother Zachariah spoke to Maryse and then to Kali. _'You haven't seen Tessa have you?'_ Kali shook her head, seeing her great-great-great-grandmother was one thing that she hadn't done since the 1930's.

"Aunt Maryse, I can't lie. Before I came I cast a 'Truth' spell, one that ensures that whatever questions you ask me I have to tell the truth," Kali told her, sometimes she wondered why the older woman put up with her all the time. "I didn't use a rune because you and I both know that sometimes the effects don't last,"

Maryse nodded and turned away from Kali motioning for her to leave the room. Kali didn't move towards the door instead she moved to Maryse and whispered in her ear.

"I know how to find Jace, I always have...just like I've always known to find Magnus," Kali whispered, she closed her eyes and looked to the map that was laying in front of them. When she opened them again there was a little flicker of light around Belgium and then it was gone again. "That's where I managed to get Jace from earlier today. He's not there now, but he is still in Europe,"

"Kali, dear go see Alec and Isabelle. I'm sure that they have missed you," Maryse smiled at her before she thanked her. "Thank you, I know that its probably hard for you coming back after all this time,"

"Thank you for letting me come back, I won't be going again for a while...though I do have to help others, I've set some vampires, witches, warlocks and hunters task's," Kali told her before she walked from the room and let the effects of the spell wore off. Kali walked along the familiar hall ways, Alec and Isabelle had ducked around the corner hoping to hide from her. "Greenhouse, now,"

Alec and Isabelle rolled their eyes and followed her up to the Greenhouse somewhere they had spent a lot of time while they were training. Alec stood while Kali and Isabelle found themselves seated on the old spiral staircase.

"You're not planning on leaving us again are you?" Isabelle questioned, resting her head on her shoulder. She had insisted on Magnus removing the block when they had gotten back to New York.

"Not for a long time, I'm a ShadowHunter after all," she smiled and wrapped an arm around Isabelle and kissed her on the forehead. "Little sister, yes. I'm going back to calling you that now," she stuck her tongue out at Isabelle and then looked at Alec. "Your parabatai is safe, you'd feel it in your heart if he wasn't,"

"You better not leave us again. Even if your friends need you, we need you more," Alec told her and then sat down on the bottom rung of the steps. "Your own parabatai needs you too," he motioned to Isabelle, it was true that Kali and Isabelle had become parabatai, it was the only way that Kali could ensure that she would stay safe.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I left the first time and put the memory block spell on you. But at the time it was totally necessary, you couldn't follow me – not when I was going back and forth in time it would have done your head in," she explained, pulling Isabelle closer to her. "Iz, it's not going to happen again. I promise you that,"

"I know, Magnus explained it to us after Clary and Simon left. He said that he couldn't talk about it while they were here. Something you made him promise," Isabelle said, glancing at Alec as she mentioned Magnus' name. "You should have been home, Alec wouldn't have nearly died if you had been home,"

"Isabelle? What do you mean?" Kali looked at Isabelle and then slid down on to the step next to Alec. "Alec, give me your hand," Alec reluctantly held out his hand and Kali took it.

"We went to get the Mortal Cup...and well Abbadon poisoned him, Magnus came and saved him," Isabelle spoke quietly as Kali held Alec's hand then closed her eyes so that she could see exactly what he was talking about.

"Next time, call me. All you have to do is say my name," Kali told them both pulling Alec close as she spoke. "I'm serious, you know I'll always come back in an instant. And Alec, I know how you feel about Magnus...I do,"

"Don't leave us again, you can't." Those were the only words that Alec spoke before he found himself resting his head on her shoulder again.

"I won't, but you know what's coming and that I can't interfere. It's something that has to be done by you, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and yes even Magnus to save Jace," Kali told them, they both knew how much Jace meant to her and how much it must have hurt her to not tell him that she was his sister. "You have to both promise me that you'll let me show Jace the truth,"

Alec and Isabelle nodded, Alec now resting his head on Kali's shoulder he had missed the older girl more than he thought he would. Kali had pulled out her stele and randomly drew a rune on Alec's hand, she started to laugh as she did because it was the same as the first one that she had ever had drawn on him, it was the rune for promise. Alec looked at her and rolled his eyes as Kali took Isabelle's arm and drew the same rune. Alec pulled out his own stele and created the rune on Kali, that way anything and everything she had just said was to stay true.

"Just promise that if we get hurt in anyway you'll be there," Isabelle said, leaning forward and resting her head in between Kali and Alec.

"Of course little sister, you are my _parabatai_ and I'll always be there. This journey, though it's something you have to do with your brother,"


	5. Chapter 05: Burning Up

**Chapter 05: Burning Up.**

A few months later, once they had severed the link between Jace and Sebastien, by almost killing Jace – which was what Phoebe had seen in her vision. It was as though Kali was the only one that was able to hold him when he was sad or distressed. Anyone else who had held him was burnt.

"Jace, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself in a moment," Kali was sitting on his bed in the infirmary, she'd already made everyone leave the room. "Here, look take my hand. You won't hurt me," she told him quietly, as she held one hand out to him and put the other gently on shoulder to get him to sit still. Everyone had pulled their hands away from him the moment that they had touched him, but not her.

"What happened?" the last thing Jace had remembered was Clary and the Angel-Blade and being enveloped in flames.

"Your body took on the Heavenly fire...and the Silent Brothers don't know how we can get it out of you...until then you have to keep calm and no sudden bursts of adrenaline or emotion shit," she laughed as she said the last part she couldn't help it. "And I'm still here because the Heavenly Fire doesn't seem to have an effect on me, at least for the time being," as she spoke she found that Jace was heating up even more. "Come here, I want to show you something,"

Kali sat cross-legged on Jace's bed facing him and made him hold her hand, while she pulled out her stele and drew a small rune on his hand and then placed it on the bed beside them.

"Now, watch this," Kali used her free hand to pull the rune up and out like she had done to Alec months earlier. "Do you remember what I told you when you were little? The first time I met you?"

"I do," Jace said watching as he kept hold of Kali's hand so that he could see what she saw in the rune. Much like when Jace had shown Clary when Luke was tortured by Valentines men.

"You're my little brother," Kali said quietly watching as Jace looked at the scenes unfolding before him. "I've always been there, and the reason you chose Alec as your _parabatai_ wasn't an accident you knew that he would look out for you, and you would him,"

"I remember when you would change your face and wink at me, are you going to be sticking around this time?" Jace told her as they continued to watch the past that was true, including when she had told him who she was and who he was.

"I don't plan on going for a while, Maryse has said that I can stay here as long as needed," Kali told him as she shrunk the rune back down to a smaller size. "I kept all these hidden from Valentine, I had to – if I didn't Jace he would have killed both of us. It was to keep you safe you understand that, don't you?"

"I do," Jace nodded, his hair falling into his eyes as he did. "There was a reason you never told me any of this, isn't there?"

"Yes, Valentine would have killed you...instead of just sending you to the Lightwoods when he did. Jace you have to understand my mother didn't want me getting hurt...I spent a lot of time with Inquisitor Herondale – our grandmother, before I went to the Lightwoods myself and then to the London Institute before travelling with her permission," Kali paused it had been kept hidden from even the Consul the powers that she held. "The Consul knew nothing,"

Jace started burning up again, this time small scorch marks appearing on the bed. Kali laughed a little before she grabbed hold of him and started to mumble a small spell that would help to control the flames. ' _Close your eyes, and say this when you think you're losing control. It will help. Mitescere altum spiritus._ '

"And here I thought you were going to tell me a spell...but all you want me to do is speak Latin?" Jace questioned, as Clary, Isabelle and Alec walked into the infirmary.

"What? To me saying it in Latin is more effective than saying it in English," she stuck her tongue out at him and then put her hand up to the others to stop them. "Just stop there for a second, Jace is having a little bit of an emotional matter crisis...I think you could call it that at least,"

"He's having a what?" Alec questioned, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Oh he's just burning up, literally. And if you don't stand back you could end up on fire," Kali told him, watching as Jace said the words that she had just told him and the flames died down slowly.

"How are you not on fire?" Isabelle and Clary questioned, Brother Zachariah had been burned and when they had last seen him he, looked the same age as Kali.

"To be honest? I don't know. Now your mother might kill me for this next thing I'm about to do," Kali smirked, closing her eyes and concentrating and allowing a small portal to open. "Just watch this, it's only big enough to see through it, and talk." she paused and waited for a second for someone to appear on the other side. "Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Clary, I'd like you to meet Jem. He was Brother Zachariah,"

"He was who?" the four teenagers turned and looked at her.

"Brother Zachariah. Look we don't know how to explain it. AND it's best if you don't tell your parents this next part," Kali answered motioning to Jem for him to start talking.

"Jace, you and Kali...are distantly related to my _parabatai_. In fact, long ago I knew all of your relatives," that was all Jem said before Kali had to close the portal.

"I have to close it now, someone's coming. Take care Jem," she smiled and quickly closed the portal before motioning for the teenagers to sit down. ' _Don't say anything to your mother_ ,'

Alec looked at her, he was used to hearing her voice in his head. Clary was the only one who still slightly unnerved by it. Alec rolled his eyes and sat on one of the spare beds, Isabelle almost sat on Kali while Clary sat next to Jace who was muttering to himself.

"Okay Iz, get off me," Kali laughed and looked towards the door as Maryse walked in with one of the Silent Brothers. "Aunt Maryse, can we help you?"

"Could you take, Alexander, Isabelle and Clary to the training room. I'd like for you to start training Clary, I'll be sending Jace along momentarily. Also you could do with an update," Maryse stated, her eyes not moving from Jace as she spoke.

"Of course I can," Kali smiled and tried to stand up, almost forgetting that Isabelle was sitting half on her. "Izzy get off,"

' _Alec, Magnus has been telling me about you two._ ' Kali couldn't help herself as she stood up and half pushed Isabelle. Alec grabbed her by the arm and dragged her ahead of Clary and Isabelle.

"What? Does my mother know?" Alec questioned under his breath.

"No, of course she doesn't know. Alexander, he's my brother. Of course I'm gonna know shit," Kali replied this time speaking quietly as Isabelle and Clary caught up with them.

"Who's training who?" Isabelle questioned, looking at Alec and Kali as they walked into the training room. Moments later and Jace had joined them.

"Jace can train Clary, and the pair of you can help me," Kali smirked, she knew that Jace would have raised his hand immediately.

A few weeks later and Jocelyn, Luke, Magnus and Raphael Santiago had been taken by the Seelie Court, who had been in cahoots with Sebastien. Kali had pulled Clary aside and told her what she needed to do.

"Clary, just trust me," Kali had told the young girl, she could only tell Clary about what to do. If Alec, Isabelle and even Jace knew then it wouldn't have been believable. ' _Only tell Jace at the last minute,_ ' Kali had, had a plan that she hoped wouldn't be needed and that if it was that only Clary could know about it in able for it to work and it had.

A while later and Magnus was slowly recovering from being in Edom – his fathers domain, as it had drained him. Simon had lost his memory and his immortality in order to get them back to Alicante to their families.

Kali and Alec walked through the halls of the Institute that they called home talking between themselves.

"Kali, can you take another look at Magnus?" Alec questioned, they'd been back from Idris for a little while and the Warlock was slowly recovering.

"He may be my big brother, but he'll still try and kill both of us for you asking me this, you know that right?" Kali replied, running one of her hands through her hair as they stopped and stood side by side.

"I know," was the only thing that Alec replied with before he heard Magnus' footsteps behind him.

' _I'll do it, I can do it now...while you're talking to him,_ ' Kali told him as she smiled at Magnus. "Hey Magnus..." closing her eyes and opening them as they went black as night and looking over him.

"Kali, sister dearest what are you doing?" Magnus questioned as she continued to scan over his body.

"Casually waiting for you to decide to murder me when you realise what I'm doing..." she replied closing her eyes and then opening them again. ' _Alec, he's fine...he's just taking a while to recover as Edom nearly killed him_ '

"Alec, was this your doing?" Magnus asked, looking to the young Shadowhunter and then at Kali again.

"He's worried, I told him I'd check to ease his mind even though I know you would kill me," Kali told him before she started to walk away. "I'll leave you two, to argue shall I?"

Kali walked away leaving Alec and Magnus talk. ' _You can't protect her forever_ ' Magnus had been told that a long time ago about his little sister, although he'd learned fairly quickly that she was quite capable of protecting herself. What he didn't know was that she had been told a a similar thing, or rather she had seen it for herself.


	6. Chapter 06: Keep on Believing

**Chapter 06:** _Keep on Believing_

Isabelle wandered the halls of the Institute she was searching for Kali as she wanted to talk to her and be sure that she wouldn't be leaving her again. "Did you really mean it when you told us that you weren't going anywhere?" Isabelle questioned, she had found the older girl sitting in the library reading a book that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Iz, if I didn't mean it I would have been long gone by now," Kali told her as she looked up from the book and placed it on her lap.

"So, you're actually sticking around? Not just for Jace? But for all of us?" Isabelle was curious, as to whether the older girl had ulterior motives.

"I'm staying because I want to. For everyone, and there's also nothing for me to help with – with those kids that you met before. They've all dealt with what they were given and in some cases will continue to do so," Kali paused as she looked at Isabelle and pulled the younger girl onto her lap, pushing the book out of her way. "Iz, I told you before neither of us are complete without the other. Much like Alec and Jace. You're my sister and that won't change ever,"

"Good, because I'd hate to permanently lose you. And I really don't like you being gone," Isabelle told her, pushing her hair from her face and smiling at her. "No one is as much fun to poke as you...plus Alex and Jace are always trying to out do each other,"

"Really now? Izzy, you've always liked to embellish the truth a little bit," Kali stuck her tongue out at her and poked her, she was a more relaxed shadow-hunter after everything she had seen. "You guys are pretty much my life, and always will be,"

"Think you can ever accept Simon and Clary?" Isabelle queried, looking her in the eyes as she spoke.

"We'll see. Jace seems to have a rather soft spot for Clary, and you...you seem to be rather taken by Simon," she smirked looking at her and then looking up as Clary and Jace walked into the library.

"Were you just talking about me?" Jace questioned, walking up to them.

"Maybe. I don't know, were we Iz?" Kali questioned tilting her head towards and closing her eyes as and casting her mind back to the past to see if she had missed anything. "Come here little brother," Kali smiled patting the seat beside her and pushing Isabelle to the other side.

Jace and Clary walked over to where Kali and Isabelle were sitting, they all knew that Magnus and Alec would join them with in moments after Magnus had gotten over his sister probing him. Kali made a swift motion with her hand and moved one of the other couches to opposite them and temporarily rearranged the library.

"What did you just do?" Clary questioned, Isabelle laughed and moved to the other couch.

"Don't worry, it's a temporary spell to rearrange the library – as soon as we leave it will rearrange itself back to normal," Kali replied as Jace sat next to her right as Magnus and Alec walked in still arguing.

"You had no right to ask her!" Magnus raised his voice at Alec as he spoke and then glared at Kali.

"She's your sister and she would have done it without me asking her!" Alec raised his voice equally as they headed towards their siblings.

"Stop it you pair. I constantly check you all, I can't help that." Kali stated pausing before she continued to speak. "You're family it's only natural for me...Clary you too will find that I do it to you,"

"See! I told you that she would have done it anyway. And what do you mean you do it to all of us?" Alec questioned turning his attention to the older girl as he sat on the couch next to Isabelle.

"When you see as much as what I've seen you'll understand," she smiled at him and then took their hands. "I can show you all if you like?"

Clary and Isabelle looked at her uncertainly, they didn't know whether they wanted to see more than what they had already seen during the Dark War. Magnus knew that Kali had seen a lot in the time that she had been alive more so than what Jace and Alec had seen and himself to some extent.

"Look you don't have to see things, the people that you met earlier this year they're the ones that I've helped and seen a multitude of different things," Kali paused briefly before she continued. "I've seen people go to hell and back and to be honest with you that was difficult, they're not the same when they return...they sell their souls in some cases,"

"You've seen people sell their souls?" Clary questioned, that was what had gotten her attention the most.

"Yes, and it is one of the saddest things that I have witnessed in a long time," Kali replied, thinking of the many times that she had seen the Winchester brothers sell their souls in order to save one another. "Alec are you sure you want to?"

Alec nodded, Magnus had told Kali that the younger man wanted to see what she had seen or at least some of the things that she had witnessed. Kali warned him that he may not like what she had seen, as sometimes not even she liked it. Isabelle had moved to sit with Clary and Jace on one of the other couches so as to not get in the way.

"Alec, hold onto Magnus – it will keep you grounded," Kali told him, Alec gave her a curious look. "I don't need to be kept grounded as I'm the one doing the casting," Kali closed her eyes briefly, before opening them and Alec noticed they had turned cat eye. "I still find it bizarre that Maryse is allowing Magnus to walk semi-freely within the walls of the Institute,"

"You're no alone," Magnus said as he took hold of Alec's arm so that when Kali cast the spell Alec wouldn't go mad. "Do it now, Alec close your eyes," Kali nodded and cast the spell sending visions of people that could be saved and ones that had sold their souls into Alec's head. As the visions flooded Alec's head he closed his eyes stumbling as some of the visions showed people on their knees looking up at the demons above them.

"What are you showing him?" Jace questioned, looking to his sister as he spoke and then at his parabatai.

"She's showing him people selling their souls, trading their souls," Magnus told him as Kali couldn't break contact with the particular spell until it was over. "She can't break early or it could harm Alec, and she refuses to do that,"

After a moment Kali ended the spell and grabbed hold of the younger boy pulling him into her arms as she knew the emotions that would be running through his head. Magnus stood looking between Alec and Kali almost hopelessly as Alec grasped for his hand grabbed it tightly.

"Why? How?" Alec stuttered into her shoulder he had all but buried his head trying to keep his emotions under control.

"To be honest with you, I've never known the answer to that and that's what scares me. Mundanes do stupid things all the time," Kali replied kissing the top of Alec's head and hugging him tightly. "Alec, if this gets too much for you, you have to tell either Magnus or myself, please don't let it destroy you,"

"You shouldn't have shown him everything," Jace said, looking to his parabatai and then at his sister.

"Jace, I didn't show him everything. You have seen and done more in your own lives than one should have to deal with at such a young age," Kali told him, still holding onto Alec who hadn't moved but was still grasping at Magnus' hand. "Alec take a deep breath, if this is too much for you Magnus can take it away"

Alec sat with his head resting on Kali's shoulder, trying to contain the emotions that were threatening to break free. He didn't know how she could keep her own under control with what she had witnessed. Magnus sat down beside Alec and took him into his own arms allowing Kali to stand up.

"Kali, what did you show him?" Jace queried, with Clary holding onto his hand.

"No, I'm not showing you and I'm not telling you either," Kali stated firmly before she pulled him over to her. "Jace, I can't some things will destroy you emotionally,"

"But you can show Alec? How is that fair?" Jace was getting annoyed at her now, she may have been his big sister but he felt that it was his job to protect her like he did the others.

"Jace, I can't explain it. Okay?" Kali looked to Alec and Magnus and could see that her older brother was having trouble with helping his boyfriend. "Magnus, here take my hand and do it," Magnus took hold of Kali's hand and pulled some of her strength into his body much like parabatai's did. "Izzy," Kali held her other hand out towards her.

"Isabelle, take her hand," Magnus spoke quietly as he his eyes flashed to their cat form. Isabelle did as she was told taking Kali's hand and watching as the older girl drew some of her strength.

"Alec, take a deep breath," Kali spoke quietly her eyes flashing briefly before she quickly withdrew her hands. "Stop, there's something coming,"

"Kali? What is it?" Jace questioned, watching as his sister moved to look out the window.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kali answered, looking out the window to see if there was anything visible coming. "Magnus, I know that you're weakened, but I need your help," Magnus nodded slowly moving away from Alec as he did so.

Alec slumped against the lounge closing his eyes as his family looked out the window both of them suddenly allowing their eyes to go to their natural cat-like state. Kali and Magnus' eyes went cat-like allowing them to see just a little bit further than what it would be if the shadowhunters used their vision runes. As they looked out the window they still couldn't quite work out what was coming but they knew it was something.


End file.
